Шаблон:WeaponInfoboxAutomatic
__notoc__ }| }| }}}} |Conclave| | }} Category:InfoboxOverride Statistics Mastery }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Mastery}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Slot | |Type}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Type | |Class}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Trigger Type | |Trigger}} Utility }Category:InfoboxOverride Ammo Type | |AmmoType}} } m/sCategory:InfoboxOverride Flight Speed | |ProjectileSpeed}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Range Limit | |Range}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Noise Level | |NoiseLevel}} } rounds/secCategory:InfoboxOverride }}|Attack Speed|Fire Rate}} | |FireRate}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Spool Up Rate | |Spool}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Accuracy | |Accuracy}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Magazine Size | |Magazine}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Max Ammo | |MaxAmmo}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Reload Time | |Reload}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Zoom | |Zoom}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Combo Decay | |SniperComboReset}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Min. Combo | |SniperComboMin}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Finisher Damage | |FinisherDamage}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Channeling Dmg | |ChannelMult}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Block Resist. | |BlockResist}} }<3 }} | } | } >= 1 and } <= 5 | }}} }} }}Category:InfoboxOverride Disposition | |Disposition}} | |Normal|AttackName}}| | |Normal|AttackName}}|Normal Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Normal|Impact}}| | |Normal|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Normal|Puncture}}| | |Normal|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Normal|Slash}}| | |Normal|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Normal|Element}}| | |Normal|ElementType}} | |Normal|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage | |Normal|DamagePlus}} | |Normal|PelletName}}s | |Normal|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Burst Count | |Normal|BurstCount}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance | |Normal|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier | |Normal|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance | |Normal|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through | |Normal|PunchThrough}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius | |Normal|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration | |Normal|Duration}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff | |Normal|Falloff}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost | |Normal|AmmoCost}} | |Charge|AttackName}}| | |Charge|AttackName}}|Charge Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Charge|Impact}}| | |Charge|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Charge|Puncture}}| | |Charge|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Charge|Slash}}| | |Charge|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Charge|Element}}| | |Charge|ElementType}} | |Charge|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage | |Charge|DamagePlus}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time | |Charge|ChargeTime}} | |Charge|PelletName}}s | |Charge|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Burst Count | |Charge|BurstCount}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance | |Charge|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier | |Charge|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance | |Charge|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through | |Charge|PunchThrough}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius | |Charge|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration | |Charge|Duration}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff | |Charge|Falloff}} } rounds/secCategory:InfoboxOverride Fire Rate | |Charge|FireRate}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost | |Charge|AmmoCost}} | |Area|AttackName}}| | |Area|AttackName}}|Area Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Area|Impact}}| | |Area|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Area|Puncture}}| | |Area|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Area|Slash}}| | |Area|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Area|Element}}| | |Area|ElementType}} | |Area|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage | |Area|DamagePlus}} | |Area|PelletName}}s | |Area|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance | |Area|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier | |Area|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance | |Area|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius | |Area|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration | |Area|Duration}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time | |Area|ChargeTime}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff | |Area|Falloff}} } rounds/secCategory:InfoboxOverride Fire Rate | |Area|FireRate}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost | |Area|AmmoCost}} | |SecondaryArea|AttackName}}| | |SecondaryArea|AttackName}}|Secondary Area Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |SecondaryArea|Impact}}| | |SecondaryArea|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |SecondaryArea|Puncture}}| | |SecondaryArea|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |SecondaryArea|Slash}}| | |SecondaryArea|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |SecondaryArea|Element}}| | |SecondaryArea|ElementType}} | |SecondaryArea|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage | |SecondaryArea|DamagePlus}} | |SecondaryArea|PelletName}}s | |SecondaryArea|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance | |SecondaryArea|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier | |SecondaryArea|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance | |SecondaryArea|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius | |SecondaryArea|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration | |SecondaryArea|Duration}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time | |SecondaryArea|ChargeTime}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff | |SecondaryArea|Falloff}} | |Secondary|AttackName}}| | |Secondary|AttackName}}|Secondary Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Secondary|Impact}}| | |Secondary|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Secondary|Puncture}}| | |Secondary|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Secondary|Slash}}| | |Secondary|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Secondary|Element}}| | |Secondary|ElementType}} | |Secondary|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage | |Secondary|DamagePlus}} | |Secondary|PelletName}}s | |Secondary|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Burst Count | |Secondary|BurstCount}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance | |Secondary|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier | |Secondary|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance | |Secondary|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through | |Secondary|PunchThrough}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Accuracy | |Secondary|Accuracy}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius | |Secondary|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration | |Secondary|Duration}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff | |Secondary|Falloff}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time | |Secondary|ChargeTime}} } rounds/secCategory:InfoboxOverride Fire Rate | |Secondary|FireRate}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Trigger Type | |Secondary|Trigger}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost | |Secondary|AmmoCost}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Reload Time | |Secondary|Reload}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Noise Level | |Secondary|NoiseLevel}} | |Throw|AttackName}}| | |Throw|AttackName}}|Throw Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Throw|Impact}}| | |Throw|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Throw|Puncture}}| | |Throw|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Throw|Slash}}| | |Throw|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |Throw|Element}}| | |Throw|ElementType}} | |Throw|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage | |Throw|DamagePlus}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance | |Throw|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier | |Throw|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance | |Throw|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through | |Throw|PunchThrough}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff | |Throw|Falloff}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time | |Throw|ChargeTime}} | |ChargedThrow|AttackName}}| | |ChargedThrow|AttackName}}|Charged Throw Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |ChargedThrow|Impact}}| | |ChargedThrow|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |ChargedThrow|Puncture}}| | |ChargedThrow|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |ChargedThrow|Slash}}| | |ChargedThrow|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride | |ChargedThrow|Element}}| | |ChargedThrow|ElementType}} | |ChargedThrow|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage | |ChargedThrow|DamagePlus}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance | |ChargedThrow|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier | |ChargedThrow|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance | |ChargedThrow|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through | |ChargedThrow|PunchThrough}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff | |ChargedThrow|Falloff}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time | |ChargedThrow|ChargeTime}} Other Attacks }Category:InfoboxOverride Slam Attack | |JumpAttack}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Slam Radius | |JumpRadius}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Slide Attack | |SlideAttack}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Wall Attack | |WallAttack}} Miscellaneous }Category:InfoboxOverride Syndicate Effect | |SyndicateEffect}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Augments | |Augment}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Polarities | |Polarities}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Stance Polarity | |StancePolarity}} Stances | |Stances}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Weapon Users | |Users}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Introduced | |Introduced}} Variants | |Family}} }|[[Category:InfoboxOverride]]| }}}} Okay! So, uh... Hi! Blame User:Falterfire for anything that goes wrong. Syntax is just . Data is pulled from Module:Weapons/data and formatted using Module:Weapons It is now possible to manually override values. Below is a version of the template with empty values you can copy & paste into any page if needed to explain how to use manual override.